This invention relates generally to a special purpose textile and method of its manufacture, the textile being useful in certain applications for garments or clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to a bristle pile textile.
A well known problem with some articles of garments or clothing is that they tend to move on the body or against other articles of clothing toward an undesired position. For example, socks sag, sleeves work up the arm, and shirts and blouses gradually work out of trousers and skirts respectively at the waist.
I have observed that if a material or fabric is provided with slanted, relatively stiff bristles, there is a tendency for the textile or fabric to creep or move in a direction away from the slant of the bristles. This phenomenon can be seen by removing the bristled or bearded heads from some grasses. The slender awns are slanted on the grass heads and cause them to move through the fingers when lightly held.
Various techniques have been suggested to keep clothing in place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,764--Cassling describes a pad of Velcro (Registered Trademark of Velcro Corporation) attached to a Person's leg and having resilient hooks which will impale and attach themselves to the threads of a sock fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,878--Pugatsky et al describes a special fabric for attachment to the inside of the waistband of trousers. The fabric comprises superposed layers of haircloth providing projections or darts which engage the shirt both frictionally and positively and prevent it from moving upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 608,903--Pendergast (1898) describes a belt with prongs or teeth adapted to engage with a shirt or other garment to prevent it from slipping. It would be desirable to provide a special bristled textile which would assist in keeping garments in place by using conventional methods of weaving or knitting to produce the textile. It is a well-known technique to make woven pile fabrics by weaving an extra set of warp or filling yarns. The pile yarns make loops which are cut after weaving and are usually soft and pressed during finishing so that the pile fibers lie against the textile facing in the same direction.
Various methods have been suggested in the prior art for Providing textiles with projecting tufts or barbs for various reasons. Exemplary of these are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,641--Waller describes a method and apparatus for producing a knitted fabric with projecting barbs of a monofilament thread of a thermoplastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,437--Mestral describes a woven pile fabric using a pile of synthetic resin material forming loops which are cut at one side to provide hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,436--Hamano describes a knitted product having fixed pile loops of thermoplastic resin to provide a material - engaging surface of hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,561--McNally describes a tufted pile fabric and method of making it including tufting a soft fluffy yarn to extend in a slanted direction.
It would be desirable to provide a bristle pile textile using conventional weaving or knitting techniques for holding garments in place.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved bristle pile textile and method of making it.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved textile for application with garments.